The present invention relates generally to personal massagers, and more particularly to remote-controllable wearable massagers for couples.
Personal massaging devices have been developed in a variety of shapes and sizes to provide stimulation and/or massage nearly every part of the human body. Personal massagers can perform in a number of manners. Conventional massagers, such as hand-held massagers, are usually configured for use by one operator for the operator, and can be configured for vaginal penetration and stimulation. Such massagers generally do not allow for multiple vaginal penetration during sexual activity, limiting their use during sexual activity with a partner.